A Scrambled Mission
by Cannibalistic Rasberry
Summary: The World Regenesis Organization has a secret team of girls known as L.C.I. When an investigator reports a mysterious black shape flying overhead, the girls are sent find out what these creatures are and possibly who they are after. Along the way they meet a number of characters...Elves, Werewolves, and Vampires oh my! Will Vincent and the girls have their sanity when this is over?
1. AN

AN: This is my first fan fiction. And forgive me, it's not really a strict fan fiction style. I'm more into writing novels, so a lot of these characters are actually made up OC's. I'm dedicating this to my best friend. She really pushed me to finish it. So I'm doing this all for her. I started this story when I was in eighth grade. I was such a dork in Middle School, but this was actually pretty fun going back and rewriting all my stupid grammar.

Anyway, I hope you like it. L.C.I. is a small squad of OC's from Gaia. Lauren Valentine (Married to Vincent, sorry gals. She's been eyeing him since she was little, had to keep up the cute.), Chante` Nichola (My OC from Gaiaonline), and Ilexisi` Shelton.

This is my first, but not my last fan fiction. I would really like to get to know everyone from this community. Give me constructive feedback. Tell me how I'm doing, that way I can include that in my novels. If I keep writing on this site, maybe I can figure out how to work the darn thing more too.

I'll keep you updated on my new novels too in case you guys start to like my writing.

Love,

Chante`

_~Cannibalistic Rasberry~_


	2. Preface

"So we understand the mission?" questioned a hard voice.

The ruffle of feathers blanketed the porcelain skin of a dark face and revealed nothing but crimson eyes, glowing between parts of black wings.

"Yes." Another harmonic voice answered softly. "The girl."

A shadowed cloud took off throughout the sky with the sound of swiftly gliding birds…


	3. Chapter One

A scarlet figure led the way, although he didn't talk much. His hair was long and black; a black so dark that it made his bright red eyes eerily glow in contrast, his silver, pointed metal boots made annoying tapping sounds every time they took a step, he wore a red headband to cover his forehead, and the scarlet cloak he bore reached around his mouth as it descended down his back and was ripped at the bottom when the wind caught it. In fact, he wore mostly nothing but black and red.

A few steps behind him was a girl with shinning, waist long feather flipped ebony hair. She wore an interesting set of clothes, one deep-blood red eye followed by a bright pink ribbon to cover the other and to extend around her neck like a cats collar. Her upper body was covered by a red tube-top, two arms of dark netting, and shadow gray, fingerless gloves. Her coal shorts reached to the middle of her thighs as dark, skull-laced combat boots came up to her knees to meet them. Around her waist connected a dark cape that flowed out from behind her connected to the belt loops of her shorts.

She peered back with one curious eye to be distracted by yet another female companion. She beheld long snow colored hair, pale skin, and deep and slanted blood hungry eyes. Her figure was covered by combat boots, and bandaged leggings under black mini shorts. Her top was an onyx, short-sleeved tailcoat with an attached satin hood and white lacing up the front. In her belt, she held two automatic hand guns and clips to match.

The trio had been quite the scene. They could hardly walk through a town and not get blank stares of confusion from the civilians. Their line of business seemed to be equally as disconcerting as their wardrobe with its obscurity.

"How are you feeling, Chante`?" The black haired girl asked casually, trying to hide the hint of concern it held.

"I'm not entirely sure…" She responded spacing off at the tan, dying grass that once was lush and green.

"You seem a little out of it lately." She noted sheepishly.

"She'll be okay" Vincent replied without emotion, keeping his eyes strictly on the beaten path they've walked so many times before.

"You sure?" She questioned, not taking his answer in entirely, treating it as a mere speculation rather than fact.

"I'm fine Lauren. Don't worry so much." Chante` cut in, both perturbed by her constant fear and also relieved that the girl hadn't given up on her…even though her demeanor hadn't changed from the moment they met.

"Alright…" She looked back at Vincent, still unsatisfied.

"Where are we going?" Chante` asked politely while looking toward the bright blue-bird egg sky.

"To the W.R.O. building." Vincent reminded himself more than her, agitated at his own words.

"Yeah, we have a new mission." Lauren finished, concernedly glancing at him. She was really acting like a mom since Ilexisi` had gone missing. Chante` was worried as well, but seeing as she didn't really show her emotions, she just came across as cold and uncaring.

"Hmm..." Chante` affirmed, lost in thought, looking back at the ground.


	4. Chapter Two

"We're here." Lauren enthusiastically opened the door to Reeve's office while all three stepped into the middle of the room.

Lauren took a seat across from his desk, crossing her ankles on top of it.

Reeve was the founder of the W.R.O also known as the World Regenesis Organization. It had been a while since he deserted the Shin-ra Corporation, opposing their views of using Mako Reactors to harness the world's energy. He and a team of highly skilled missionaries had destroyed every reactor they could get their hands on, Vincent and Lauren being two of the few.

Dressed in a fine-tailored blue suit, he had his midnight hair pulled out of his face, a few strands falling right beside his dark brown eyes. On the table was a black and white cat-like creature who, when he spoke, only seemed to have humor in his words. He wore a red cape, white hand gloves, brown pointed boots, and a golden crown to accentuate the fact that he was no mere cat. He stood on two legs, like any normal human. It was quite disturbing meeting the creature for the first time, even if he was harmless.

"Our mission…" Vincent asked calmly as to get-it-and-get-out.

"Yes, of course." Reeve rummaged through a drawer at his side and pulled out a tan folder with stray papers and paperclips about to fall out and handed it to Lauren. She opened it to reveal pictures that were almost completely encased in black, paper-clipped to a piece of paper with jotted notes on unreadable templates. "One of our inspectors was making his routines and spotted an unusually dark almost pitch-black cloud in the shape of migrating birds. Only it was too big to be a normal flock of birds. There was something very suspicious and the inspector said that, and I quote: he got 'dark, cold and almost 'Pure' feelings' every time he looked at it." He paused and got up to point at the pictures in the folder over Lauren's shoulder.

"I think he's a little whacky." Cait Sith chuckled, putting his two cents in.

"I want you three to check it out. If you feel it is necessary, I want you to gather an elite team of your choosing. We need to make sure we know what is going on." Reeve took the reins on the conversation again, most likely trying to appease the two annoyed pairs of red eyes standing behind Lauren.

"Why would we need a team?" Lauren asked curiously. Putting the folder back on the desk and folding her hands behind her head.

"What exactly are you putting us through?" Vincent added as Reeve scanned their body language.

"We don't know what you will be going up against so I want you to have help when you need it." He added flatly, as if it were a dumb idea, but trying not to offend him.

Chante` just stood against the wall and tried to pay as much attention as possible, even though her mind was elsewhere. She would do what they wanted, but it was only a job to pass the time as far as her heart was concerned.

Vincent exchanged glances with Lauren as they all arose and headed for the door with the folder in hand when they knew that Reeve would no longer be of use.

"We should start at the perimeter where the inspect-…I'm going to call him… 'Jimmy' seeing as I don't know his real name…" Lauren opened the folder as she stepped on the dead grass to change her surroundings from metal plated stairs to the open world outside once more. "So we should start where-," She stopped herself with her face still. "His name _is_ 'Jimmy'! Wow! I must be psychic or something!"

"Which way?" Vincent asked in a monotone voice.

"Oh right…hold on…" She glued her eyes back to the paper as Vincent flashed his eyes toward her. "Don't pressure me, I'm only one person!"

"Give me that." Chante` interrupted while grabbing the paper that was on top. "See. Right here on the back of the inspect-."

"Jimmy."

"Alright, on the back of_ Jimmy's_ notes, is a map of the route…I just thought that I'd point that out…" She cooled herself down to attempt at friendliness once again. "Didn't mean to snap. Jimmy was a good guess, Laur."

"It's alright. I'm sure that didn't even affect her." Vincent attempted to comfort at least one person.

"Ehem…you're talking about your 'Wife' there _buddy_." Lauren glared while Vincent stayed silent as she just read his mind to sense his lingering signs of regret for his words. She silently forgave him as they moved on. "I am very capable of explaining my own feelings, Sir! But you are forgiven, on one condition." He gave him a very stern look.

He gave her a silent, "_And what would that be?"_ face.

"You have to give me a backrub." She smiled as Vincent rolled his eyes in defeat.

Chante` fiddled with the map to ignore their childlike bickering, when she figured out the proper route.

"Take a left up there on the path." She spoke pointing up ahead at the dirt path where the forest started.

Lauren skipped ahead as Chante` tried to keep up with her speed. Vincent just kept at his normal pace.

"Hurry up Vinny!" Lauren yelled back at him in hope of some sort of normal emotion to show. Maybe, a spreading blush or anything would do. But yet again there was nothing. He just sped up a bit to stagger behind Chante`.

The clearing of the forest was abundant green pine trees. The branches seemed to grab a hold of them as they entered. Lauren began to search the trees and ground frantically as Chante` put the map away and stared at her in question.

"We should split up to find any information as to what we're up against." Vincent noticed with his eyes upon the sky. "We shouldn't be running into these things any time soon. They would have moved on from this area by now."

"Good idea!" Lauren exclaimed walking over to him and Chante` to form a sort of triangular formation. "How should we split up?" She put her hands behind her back and under the cape attached to her belt, pulling out three small earpiece radios. The three set them gently in their ears as they'd done many times before in case emergency contact was needed.

"Well…Lauren, you should search the ground, I'll take the higher tree area, and you…" He looked down at Chante`, searching for a decision. Their relationship wasn't exactly an open buddy-buddy sort of one at the moment. "…we-"

"I'll just see what I can find." She interrupted walking off.

"I guess I'll leave you now Lauren." Vincent nodded in her way as she smiled and he disappeared.

Lauren wasn't the type to take things very seriously when a mission got started. Usually to get herself prepared, she would entertain herself by acting like a fool. At this moment in particular, she was acting like a police hound, searching for enemies and sniffing the air. Once she got a good laugh, she decided to take things seriously. She peered about seventy feet ahead with her extra senses. At first, she found nothing but more forest, but as she reeled her vision a few feet back, she noticed something out of place. _Maple leaves on the ground? This is a pine forest._ Either someone was setting a very novice trap, or there was something of importance there.

She walked closer at graceful but cautious speed as she reached the blotch of maple leaves. Kneeling down, she noticed a fine string pulling itself from underneath the leaves that would have easily been unseen by humans. It shined in Lauren's eye and lead her gaze to the potentially dangerous person on the other end. She carefully untied her pink ribbon from around her neck and eye, and made extra-sure that the now uncovered eye remained closed at all times. She wrapped the ribbon partially around her knuckles so she could snap it like a whip at the unidentified stranger.


	5. Chapter Three

Vincent stood on a branch of one of the tall, lime colored pine trees and glared down at the yellow grass. He wasn't getting far seeing as the trees seemed to extend on forever. The thought of being lost, popped into his mind until he could not take the annoyance any longer.

He struck the claws of his metallic, golden gauntlet into the trunk of the tree and swung himself up to a high branch by the grip of his palm so his head could reach over the tree top.

He saw, in the distance, was a town. It was more of an elegant, and quant city. Full of hotels, inns, taverns, markets, and many highways to the outskirts while connecting to other forests and cities.

He searched the sky for some kind of idea to appear. He was quick witted when it came to battle strategies and animalistic intuition, but when it came to searching for some kind of a clue to a mystery, he usually left it up to his partners. It felt like he was on a wild goose chase, rather than a secret mission. Secret missions had a specific goal in mind and required stealth. He was no private eye.

He went back down into the forest of nothing as he jumped from branch to branch in thought that he would meet up with Lauren and Chante` to see if they found anything.

Once he came to a stop for a catch of breath, he stumbled and caught himself by only one hand and a thin almost fully snapped branch. He looked up to the path he had fallen from and noticed a large pair of yellow glowing cat-like eyes, staring at him as if starving.

He swung himself backward to the branch below as a giant cat, a tiger walked calmly out of the shadows onto a branch with one deep violet paw in front of the other. Sharp black stripes covered its body. Its walk sped toward Vincent as he put his metallic hand over his gun. The purple tiger sprinted toward him with excruciating speed when Vincent pulled the gun and aimed precisely at the tiger's skull.


	6. Chapter Four

Chante` walked around in circles without any progress. Her head was low as she realized she had no idea what she was doing. It was pointless to start a search without any decent clues. It felt like she was walking an endless maze without walls. At least mazes had a beginning and an end. She hoped that the others had more luck than she did. If only she were an assassin again, she would take that contract that Reeve surely had on his head and do him in nice and slow for wasting her time.

She had been walking through the forest for what seemed twenty minutes before she stumbled upon a clearing. One last deep breath and some motivation and one last scrutinizing look around until she noticed something peculiar.

A black feather flew past her face by a drifting breeze and landed lightly on the flat ground, seeming to whisper for her to come closer. She walked cautiously up to it and kneeled down to inspect it. She wondered if this could be the clue she was looking for, gazing upon it and little by little, slowly raising herself from the ground.

She turned her head with wide eyes. A trail of feathers extended in front of her and beyond the trees in what seemed to be endless.

"How did I miss this?" She murmured suspiciously. Following the trail with gentle and easy steps, knowing there could be danger at the forest's edge.

Stopping at the border of trees, she looked up to see nothing but green touching the endless sky of blue like an upside down ocean.

Her moment was interrupted as she got a sense of curiosity coming toward her. She instantly drew her two automatic handguns, wrapped her gloves tightly around the handles and pointed them both tilted on their sides with elbows crossed to get a clear view.


	7. Chapter Five

Lauren quickly snapped her ribbon as it wrapped around the intruder sending jolts of electricity throughout the air. She tugged on the ribbon tightly and pulled her prey back to her with ease. A young male around 18 years of age was brought forth, slicing the ribbon quickly with a short dagger to free him for the volts. He flipped backward to claim some distance between himself and Lauren as he threw the dagger directly at her throat.

She dodged the blow and the lower roundhouse kick to her calves.

He regained his balance while attaining both her wrists from her offensive punches toward his face. His icy blue eyes met with the crimson iris of her right eyes as she threw him a confident smirk of the secret knowledge she portrayed.

Quickly, she opened her left eye to reveal swirls of gold and a demon-like entity. A chill ran up his spine, warning him to get away from the danger.

She all but blinked it at him as sparks, aimed at him, incinerated a tree that was standing behind him. Surprised, she looked over to the dirt skid marks that came from him as he regained his balance again with one arm carefully in front of him and one behind, ready at any moment to dodge her blows as many times as needed in order to survive.

"You've got something." Lauren commented, closing the eye and reaching for her torn ribbon. "Damn it! And this was a perfectly fine accessory."

He just looked at her curiously, but still in a defensive position. "Are we going to finish this or what?!" He demanded.

"Nah." She dusted herself off vigorously and looked back at him. "You've already proven yourself. You want to join our group?" She smiled looking him over.

He was a little taller than her with dark brown hair. He wore handmade garments and stood well equip with an assortment of weapons, from throwing daggers the single short bow that hung loosely on his back. The one key feature she could have been stupid to miss was his ears. They were pointed and fair to match is skin tone.

"Oh, you're an elf. I see where you pick up the moves then." She was a little disappointed but continued to cover it with a smile.

"Join your group?" He stood up normally now.

"We're investigating on behalf of the W.R.O." She gave him an irresistible smile that he seemed to ignore completely.

"I have more important matters to attend to than _investigating_…" He waved off the matter as if it were a bothersome fly.

"I understand. Village matters…" She frowned, remembering elf culture and the constant duties their elders bestow on them.

"No, actually I was recently forced to leave." He directed his gaze to the tops of the trees, pretending it didn't affect him. She noticed the slight pain in his words, but pretended she didn't for the sake of his pride.

"So I take it that you're pretty bored…" Lauren rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"No." He objected.

"Oh quit the tough guy crap. Listen, I have two other very elite fighters with me and we are looking for companions to join us." She explained. "I think that you would make a fine addition to the team. And we only accept truly worthy characters."

"So you're saying that I'm a good fighter?" He smiled with an air of confidence and slight flirt.

"Well, I'd say that if you've seen my eye and lived, then yeah." She crossed her arms and admitted the truth.

"I know. I just like hearing it aloud." He smirked again, walking over and stopping in front of her. He reached over and put his hand on hers as it dimly glowed blue. He removed his palm as she looked down at her now mended ribbon with a wide grin appearing across her face. "My name is Kael." He murmured, grabbing his knife from the trunk of the tree behind Lauren. "Where is this group of yours?"

"They are going to love you!" She put the ribbon back on, while jumping up and down energetically.


	8. Chapter Six

Vincent shot his Cerberus as the tiger evaded the shot and jumped to another branch, still coming for him.

A high whistle came all around him and the tiger retreated. Soon enough, a young man jumped down from the bushels of leaves and the tiger quickly after. He looked about 16 years old. He was lean with pointed yellow eyes and pointed ears…elf. But the most peculiar thing about him was not, his moon crested staff or cloak, silver bow or daggers. It was his purple skin. Yet he had light brown hair and clothes that looked like they were hand-made and leather.

He didn't think twice as he pointed the tip of an arrow at Vincent and drew back the bow string.

Vincent did the same with his gun toward his opponent, but then thought of the tiger who sat revealing its broad teeth and growling threateningly.

"State your purpose here." The boy asked curious but never removing his threatening tone.

"Business." Vincent replied calmly.

"With whom?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not you." He continued with no problems seeing the aimed bow lower but the elf still stand on his guard. He lowered is gun in acknowledgment at the motion but still stared at the violet tiger. "Listen, have you noticed anything strange in the sky?" Vincent broke the silence.

"That's _my_ business here." The elf nodded in understanding, sitting on the branch and stroking the tiger into submission.

"I see." He looked down to his gun and back at the boy.

"My name is Enailis. Enailis Usagi." He noted briefly, careful not to look away from his tiger.

"Vincent Valentine." He looked toward the path when a sudden whisking noise swept through the trees and Enailis seemed to immediately know the exact cause.

"A tree just died." He remarked with slight alarm. "But it wasn't natural." He swallowed hard, in disbelief. "It just seemed to disappear…_painfully_." He sighed in disgust.

"…Lauren…" Vincent mumbled disapprovingly into his earpiece. A couple mumbles came through the device in excitement and Vincent made a grumble. "I'm on my way." He warned, making his way to the incident with Enailis and his tiger close behind.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chante` looked up and saw peculiar crimson eyes almost level with hers, looking down.

"Reveal yourself!" She commanded.

"Huh?" An angelic voice questioned.

A girl, no taller than Chante`, black hair, large round violet eyes that glowed red in the recent shadows; walked out in front of Chante` and suddenly tripped over her own black knee-high, white buckled, boots.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I'm a little klutzy." She stood up, brushed herself and her thin white dress off, smiled innocently, and pulled her arms up like she were under arrest.

Chante` never lowered her guns from her target. But she frowned disappointingly and shook her head as she finally thought her of no threat, releasing her offensive position.

"Who are you?" She looked a little annoyed with a dash of confusion.

"Oh! Pardon me, how rude…" She lowered her arms and cleared her throat happily. "My name is Yoko Menasha!"

"Alright, Yoko, if you don't mind, I have work to do." Chante` put her guns in their holsters, turned, and began to walk away.

"What kind of work?" Yoko ran after her and got in her face.

"What does it matter?" She glared.

"Maybe I can help!" She jumped up with one leg and hope in her tone.

"Maybe you can't." Chante` tried to take a step forward but was intercepted by the girl. This girl was definitely good at impeding progress. If anything she would probably be a good distraction for enemies…but the volume of her voice would probably get her killed in an instant.

"Well, if you told me, then maybe we can see." She giggled.

"Unless you can tell me of this flying black cloud in the sky, or gather me a team of elite fighters, then you're useless." She smiled sarcastically in reply.

"Hmm…" She stopped and rubbed her chin in thought. "Well, what if I became a member of your fighter club?"

"Can you fight skillfully?" She stopped and raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"I suppose so. I'm not going to brag though!" She covered up her mouth in excitement.

"Well, I'm not going to protect you so, if you come, your death isn't my guilt." She snapped.

"Yay!" Yoko jumped up and down happily. "Do I get a code name?!" She smiled widely.

Chante` let out a large groan in response.

"Okay…how about…Noisy Cat?" They walked on.

"No."

"Goony?"

"No."

"Laughing Rooster?"

"No. Just stop." Chante` waved a hand in front of her as a conductor motions to silence a musical group after a piece.

"Okay!" She stopped and began to whistle as Chante` shuddered in annoyance.

"This is going to be a long day…" She mumbled.


	10. Chapter Eight

Lauren walked down the path with Kael still with no luck when Vincent, Enailis, and his tiger jumped down directly in front of Lauren. Enailis withdrew his daggers, Kael withdrew his scimitars, and they both struck defensive postures, not sure who to trust.

"Lauren, who is this?" Vincent asked smoothly as she looked behind her remembering that she had brought him along.

"Are you jealous, Vinny?" She nudged at him happily.

"You know these guys?" Kael asked Lauren quietly.

"I know one of these guys..." She looked over at Enailis and back at Vincent. "…the one with the red cape and _attitude_." She finished with a giggle. "What did this cat drag in now?" She smiled at Vincent, pointing at the tiger, as if to bounce his question back at him.

"This is Enailis." He referred back at his purplish friend.

"He's a Night Elf." Kael growled.

"You were the one who was exiled." Enailis reversed the attention being directed at him.

"Yeah, well I'm a flipping vampire. I'm not pointing any figures!" Lauren snapped at them as if they were being childish. "This is Kael." She introduced quickly. "Where's Chante`?" She asked, sweetly.

"I'm right here." Chante` snarled through her clenched teeth while she threw her head back behind herself as if sick and tired of something.

"Hey guys!" Yoko eagerly yelled.

"Who did _you_ bring?" Lauren smiled.

"This is Yoko Menasha." She replied, looking at all the confused and twitchy looks that were beginning to form on everyone's face except Vincent's.

"What can she do?" Vincent asked without an expression.

"That is yet to be known." Chante` explained.

"What?" Yoko asked everyone with a blank expression.

"Well then, Chante`, this is Kael and Enailis." Lauren introduced once more as she motioned to each attack-ready character.

"Are they as…" She paused looking for the words, "… _interesting_ as Yoko here?" She shuddered again.

"No." Enailis stated with a hard and un-amused tone. "Quite the opposite."

"We've recently figured out that this one here," She pointed to Enailis. "is a 'Night Elf.' And this one," She moved her hand to Kael. "is exiled from their village of elves." She smiled. "So, you didn't miss much."

"Oh goody…" Chante` rolled her eyes. "Elves…"

"Did you find anything?" Vincent asked, getting straight to the point.

"Only a trail of black feathers." She grinned triumphantly.

"Yay, come on, show us!" Lauren jumped up and down like Yoko.

"As long as you never do that again…" Chante` covered her eyes with her hands. "Painful memories…" She muttered.

Lauren just stood there drawing a blank. "Okay…?"

"This way." Chante` commanded turning her back on them while Yoko skipped to her side.

"Wait a minute Chante`." Lauren stooped looking around rapidly with her intense senses. "We're not alone." She whispered while Chante` did not move from her position. Enailis stood ready, Vincent didn't move, Lauren waited, Yoko looked around without a clue, and Kael didn't seem to care.

A branch snapped out of nowhere and a girl suddenly smacked loudly to the ground.

"Crap…" She muttered trying to get up, when Enailis decided to greet her with a fierce hand to her throat, pinning her to the tree behind him.

"Who are you!?" He shouted while she squirmed and tried stealing gasps of air.

"She's been stalking me." Kael laughed sweetly. "Haven't you honey?" He winked her way and smirked. "Or at least I've been letting you…" He chuckled lightly as Enailis dropped her.

"You have not!" The girl lashed out in anger, not even bothering to catch her breath.

"How have you been Trinity?" Chante` mumbled without turning the slightest.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Chante` Nichola…" She put her hand on her hip and coked her head to the side, letting her lengthy black hair flip behind her. "I haven't seen you since our assignment in Midgar." She laughed. "I see you've changed your mind about going solo." She giggled, seeing all the faces that were starring between them.

"Wait a minute. Chante`, you know her?" Lauren questioned, looking the girl up and down, incredulously.

"Yeah," Chante` answered, turning around to see her former friend.

She was about six foot, nineteen years old, hip-long black hair with bull-cut bangs and chopsticks to hold her bun together. Her eyes were electric green and her skin was fair. She wore a white choker necklace, black tank top underneath a white belly shirt that hung on her shoulders, black cloth gauntlets that reached from elbow to wrists; tightened just below an arm bracelet tattoo. She wore crosshair studs on a pure belt, with black; netting cuffed Capri's, and white solid wedge boots that reached all the way up to meet the pants. And from what Chante` could tell; she still had that ultraviolet radiated sword she loved so much.

"Her name is Trinity Elaine." Chante` finished. "We were assigned-by an unknown source-to stealing some Weapon Development blue prints from Shin-Ra Co. one time. It actually took longer than expected…but we eventually got to know each other." She flicked her wrist like the subject was matter-of-fact.

"I never expected you to be with the W.R.O. though." Trinity gawked. "And best friends with a vampire nonetheless!" She laughed again.

"Well, I hung out with you…and I turned out fine." Chante` spat back.

"Let's all grow up children." Enailis rolled his eyes. "Is she coming or not?"

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." Lauren mumbled. "Should we really be hanging around 'Vampire Hunters'?" She glared Trinity's way.

"She can fight." Chante` interrupted the squabble and ended the conversation.

"We have another friend?" Yoko asked a little confused.

"Why yes. We do." Kael clarified then fell back beside Trinity as the others followed Chante` to the evidence. "Did you find me interesting while you were in your stalking mood?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Huh?" Trinity blushed.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes.'" He gave her a quaint half-smile and fell into silence.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chante` walked into the area she recently searched and looked intently around to find…nothing…again…all the feathers were gone.

Chante` screamed out into the open. "They were _just_ here!"

"What?" Yoko asked, still trying to see what Chante` was seeing.

"The feathers, do you remember the feathers Yoko?" She turned around and started shaking the white-dressed girl by the shoulders.

"Yes?" She answered while dizzy and giggling.

"Do you remember if they were leading to anything?" Enailis asked while Kael bent down and seemed to scan the ground.

"We may be able to track it." Kael muttered aloud while nodding his head.

"Did you find something?" Lauren asked, hope filling her lungs.

"Maybe…" Enailis answered, leaning toward the ground as well then bringing himself back up while his tiger started to sniff around.

"Well, what is it?" Trinity anticipated.

"Hold on." Kael ordered.

He quickly sprinted to the base of the woods and disappeared inside. It was no more than moments later when he was walking back out and didn't even need to catch his breath.

"Anything?" Chante` asked hurriedly.

"Well, yes, and no…" He started.

"There's a trail to the city. Isn't there…" Yoko said as if it were inevitable.

Kael just stared at her with surprise quickly appearing and disappearing about his face as if to hide it. "Yes…how did you know?" He asked, covering his emotion with a slick velvety tone.

"That's where I came from…" She answered innocently. "I passed the trail on my way in here, I was following it and that's where I met Chante`!" She smiled and looked at Chante` in approval.

"You could have told me about it when I asked you!" Chante` screamed in frustration.

"I didn't know that you wanted me to tell you _that_." A look of helplessness flushed all her emotion away.

"Anyway," Kael continued, ignoring the previous argument. "There is a proble-"

Yoko cut in, "Since we are going to the city, Enailis and Kael will be insufficient seeing as it is not their woodsy environment." She shut her eyes and waved her hand as if she were telling a story.

"…well, yeah…" Kael stuttered, seeing his moment being taken from him.

All heads went upon Yoko in astonishment, seeing her moment of knowledge.

"What?" She asked; going back to being her quirky herself as her eyes fluttered open. "We should really do something about this situation though…" She commented, waiting for everyone to stop.

"She's right you guys." Vincent stepped in unusually. "What should we do?"

"Well, unless they can still fight, I say we dump them here and leave them." Trinity laughed. "I don't much like _elves_ anyway…"

"Can you still fight?" Lauren asked them kindly after quickly glaring a narrow eyed glance at Trinity.

"Yeah." Kael snickered as if it were a stupid question.

"Just because we aren't in our environment, doesn't mean that we're useless…" Enailis ranted, getting even more irritated.

"Trinity," Chante` warned, "please try not to make enemies with our

companions…"

"Well, we'd better get going…" Vincent walked into the forest with Lauren beside him.

"Come on you guys!" Yoko beamed as Chante` passed her and the rest followed

Yoko.


	12. Chapter Ten

The city was of relative size, a large highway stretched around the entire city, yet all of the human life seemed to be contained. It was as if the road was like a cage or protective dome, confining all businesses inside the massive swirls and loops of freeway.

And inside this shell, there were no automobiles; nothing but pedestrians, living quarters, and attractions. There were hotels—as tall as the clouds themselves, inns—that seemed to be homey and secluded, restaurants—of all shapes and sizes, apartments—both run down and new, and of course, the people.

There weren't many people. Sure, there were probably loads inside these businesses; but it seemed that not many wanted to stay outside. And only Trinity seemed to understand; for her hand never left her sword's hilt the entire time that they were there.

"It's so pretty!" Yoko squealed, looking up at the sunset in the sky.

"Yes it is…" Lauren agreed a little wide-eyed at the scene.

"No time!" Trinity exclaimed. "We need to find a place to stay quickly." She added.

"Why?" Yoko asked clueless.

"Vampires." Lauren finished.

"Why do we care?" Enailis asked nonchalantly. "It would be difficult for them to kill us. I mean, we have: two elves, two vampires, Chante`, Vincent, and Yoko…"

"Let them try!" Kael smirked confidently.

"Shut up you!" Trinity glared at Enailis annoyed. "These are territorial vampires. And just the scent of me and Lauren will have them blood hungry, and who knows how many there are! We can't take them all on, we may lose some humans."

"Yeah, I can't believe that I'm agreeing with her, but she's right. And we've come way too far to fail now." Lauren mentioned encouragingly.

"Where should we stay?" Vincent asked very monotone as usual.

"I have an apartment!" Yoko screamed, raising her hand like a school girl.

"You mean that you live here?" Chante` raised her voice as if the surprises out of this girl would never end, shaking her head back and forth.

"Yes…" She stared back harmlessly.

"Show us." Vincent stated, waiting patiently.

"Okay!" She giddily ran toward one of the _new_ apartment buildings.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Catching up with Yoko wasn't exactly the easiest thing, but once we arrived, she seemed to be too excited to run anymore. Her room was on the fifteenth floor of the tallest apartment building in the city of Suco, surrounded by two other apartment buildings that stood only half as tall as hers. The group didn't bother with stairs as Yoko lead them to the elevator at the entrance. The ride up was uncomfortable, with the only noise coming from the strange girl as she hummed the elevator's music the entire time. Chante` was about to strangle her in frustration just before the machine made a fierce ding and the doors opened.

"Welcome to Casa de Yoko!" She laughed, putting her hand in the scanner next to the door. Her fingerprints were recognized and the door slid open automatically.

The group entered the home gracefully, Lauren on Vincent's arm, Kael and Enailis refusing to look at each other, and Trinity glaring at them all from behind beside Chante`.

As the gang walked in the place, they were instantly greeted with a small kitchen to the right with breakfast bar connected and blue flowers in a vase that overlooked the living room. That room was rather empty with a single loveseat in the middle of pale white walls, facing a large window that looked into the neighboring apartment's window. Behind the couch was a small hallway that held three doors, all closed.

"This is nice!" Lauren squealed as Yoko invited them in.

"You live here by yourself, Milady?" Kael flashed a grin and she nodded with a blush.

"If you guys need anything just let me know!" Yoko gained her composure and bobbed up and down, excited to have guests. "I know there isn't much to do, but I have a couple board games. I also have some food if you're hungry."

"We don't need much." Chante` looked around as she held a monotone expression.

"I'll play a board game. Got Scrabble?" Lauren smiled and bobbed up and down with her. Yoko's smile stretched from ear to ear to hear the remark.

"I could take a sandwich." Kael agreed, accepting her hospitality.

"Great! You guys can help yourself to the fridge. I'll get the games!" Yoko ran off to one of the closed rooms and disappeared for couple minutes.

Kael went to the fridge and rummaged through the contents for a moment before pulling out a jar and showing the crowd. "Hey guys, what kind of juice do you think this is?" He opened the lid and smelled the liquid. It was a foul smell and he winced at his supernatural sense. "Is she a vampire or something? 'Cause this reeks. It's either blood, or it's really, really, really bad juice."

The elves both caught each other's eyes and Enailis shook his head. "She's not a vampire. I would have sensed that the moment we met. You should have too."

Kael shrugged and put the jar back, replacing it with a jar of mayonnaise, bread, and lunchmeat.

Lauren sniffed the air and shuddered. She caught Chante`'s and Trinity's, who did the same at the scent but said nothing.

Yoko returned with the game and an excited skip toward the floor where everyone was gathered. Chante` sat against the wall and watched with Trinity, Vincent was forced to play because of the constant pleading from his wife, Enailis played in order to 'compare his vocabulary skills' for research purpose, and the rest enjoyed their friendly game.

As the night raged on, Enailis won about four out of five games, the other won by Vincent because they decided to play on teams…against him—Vincent being the volunteered spokesman.

"Are you guys done yet?" Trinity wondered, irritated.

"Yeah, that was the last game, Hunter." Lauren shot her a glare.

"Guys, guys, if you're tired, I'll just get you guys some blankets. No worries!" Yoko lightened the tense air, opened the window and ran to the bedroom. The breeze was very calming.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's that!" Kael exclaimed as he looked out the newly opened window.

In the apartment slightly adjacent to Yoko's was a young woman with long amber hair, blue eyes and the body to make a female yoga instructor crazed with jealousy. Her skin was fair, she stood about five-foot-eight, and she had all the grace of a cat as she walked in and set her jacket on a chair. By her lamp light, she seemed to glow.

"Oh that? That's Sakuno." Yoko said with a chuckle. "She's really shy. Just moved in a couple weeks ago." She walked over to the open window and leaned out. "Hey Sakuno! Wanna come over and play Scrabble? I've got friends who are dying to meet you!" She screamed and the girl jumped at the noise.

A blush crept across Sakuno's face as she turned to face Yoko. "Uh, no thank you, Yoko. Th-thanks though." She kind of muttered loudly.

"That's okay! Sleep well!" Yoko replied, still as bubbly as if she said yes. She handed everyone a light blanket as she turned around.

"I call couch!" Kael shouted, jumping on it harshly.

"I don't think so, Lover Boy." Trinity exclaimed, flipping over the back and falling on his stomach.

"Ow, jeez." He winced. "On second thought…I'm alright with sharing." He smirked, reaching for her sides. She responded to his action by grabbing his hands, standing up and throwing him to the floor.

"You best do as the lady says, I guess." Enailis noted with a grin of approval, leaning against the wall with the window, his tiger curling onto his lap.

"You two are impossible." Lauren laughed, lying on the floor beside where Vincent was sitting on the wall across from Enailis. Chante` took a seat next to Lauren on the same wall and gave up her blanket to Lauren to keep her warmer. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. She rarely did.

"You guys are so funny." Yoko giggled and bid them goodnight, turning out the lights and retreating to her bedroom.


	14. Chapter Twelve

The next morning was vibrant as the sun roared through the blinds of Yoko's apartment windows. The trees shone brightly with a hint of camouflage. The apartment was silent. Enailis was sleeping with his skull resting on the back of his furry Nightsaber companion in a tree they had moved to in the middle of the night, Vincent was quite content with his arms around his wife, Chante` was wide awake and in her thoughts, and Kael was sleeping on the lap of the notorious killer, Trinity who had her head thrown back with a bit of saliva dribbling down her chin.

"Pancakes!" Came a shout from the kitchen so loud that it probably woke up the beautifully quiet Sakuno in the apartment building over.

"What the hell is the big idea?" groaned Kael.

"What the hell is _your_ big idea, Pervert?" screamed Trinity, shoving him off of her lap and on to the floor with a _thump_.

"Who wants pancakes?" Yoko repeated, confused with a pan full of hot cakes.

"I'll take some." Enailis noted kindly, crawling through the window gracefully. Yoko threw him a pancake without a plate and he grabbed it reflexively and a bit surprised. "It's ho—t!" He tried to say through the fire in his mouth, choking it down.

"I'll take some coffee." Trinity noted, crossing her legs with no effect from Kael's display on the floor.

"Hey!" He protested. "Don't forget me…" he whined and Yoko threw him one that hit him directly in the face with fantastic aim.

Then she made her way to the window while Enailis made his way to the couch to sit by Trinity. Chante` stood up and watched the events. Lauren smiled and gave Vincent a quick kiss good morning and then walked to the kitchen.

"Sakuuuno! Do you want to come over and have pancakes?" Yoko screamed out to her from across the way.  
"Keep it down, you Wacko!" yelled someone from down below.

"No thank you." Sakuno answered sweetly with another shy smile. Right then, Lauren stole a pancake from the pan and nibbled it. Kael stood by the window out of sight and listened.

"I think I'll go talk some sense into her." He smirked and headed to the door.

"Hey, Kael, meet us back here this evening." Lauren reminded him taking three more pancakes and stuffing them in her mouth.  
"Got 'cha, Sugar." He winked closing the door in all one motion.

Enailis muttered a small "No wonder he got exiled. No boundaries" and ate another mouthful of pancakes.

"Okay, so since Kael is out of the picture right now, we're going to have to find something to do today to pass the time…" Trinity sighed.

"Well, I have to go investigate some more and find that trail or maybe some more rumors." Chante` explained.

"Well then… until you get back…I guess I'm just going to have to go shopping." Yoko also explained with a finger on her chin in checkmark formation. "For supplies of course." She smirked.

"Okay…" Chante` raised an eyebrow and didn't question it.

"And you're coming with me!" She grabbed Enailis by the collar and ran out the door and closed it behind her.  
Chante` sighed looking at the purple tiger. The Nightsaber just shook its head and looked back expectantly as if saying 'I'd rather do something important.' It followed its master, unwilling but obedient.

"I guess I'll follow them and make sure Yoko doesn't drag him in a dark alley and eat him or something." Lauren chuckled and she and Vincent exited as well. "Don't forget!" She double tapped the small radio she still had in her ear. "Call if you need me."

"I guess you're with me Trinity." Chante` murmured also leaving with everyone else.


End file.
